creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Samobójstwo Skalmara
full|right|380px Chce rozpocząć od tego, że jeśli szukasz tu odpowiedzi to przygotuj się na rozczarowanie. Byłem na stażu w Nickelodeon Studios w roku 2005. Miało mi to zapewnić dyplom z animacji. Oczywiście było to darmowe, tak jak większość praktyk, lecz musiałem wykonywać część roboty jak parzenie kawy itp. Nie zrobi to wrażenia na dorosłych, ale dla dzieciaka takiego jak ja było to duże wyzwanie. Od czasu kiedy pracowałem bezpośrednio z redaktorami i animatorami miałem dostęp do najnowszych odcinków jeszcze przed emisją. Studio wypuściło niedawno film o Spongebob'ie i było trochę wyczyszczone z pomysłów, dlatego też produkcja sezonu się opóźniała. Jednakże, serię opóźniał też pewien problem z pierwszym odcinkiem. Ja i dwóch innych stażystów siedzieliśmy w pokoju wraz z animatorami i dźwiękowcami. Przygotowywali ostatnie kadry i kiedy skończyli, otrzymaliśmy kasetę, która miała być odcinkiem "Fear of Krabby Patty". Skupiliśmy się wokół ekranu. Jako, że nie była to wersja ostateczna animatorzy umieszczali w niej wiele lubieżnych dowcipów jak tytuł "How Sex Doesn't Work" zamiast "Rock-a-by-Bivalve", gdzie Spongebob i Patryk adoptują morską muszelkę. Nie jest to bardzo zabawne, ale potrafi wywołać lekki uśmiech. Dlatego też, nie zdziwiłem się gdy ujrzałem tytuł "Samobójstwo Skalmara". Wesoła muzyczka zaczęła grać jak normalnie i zaczęło się. W pierwszym ujęciu Skalmar ćwiczy grę na klarnecie, wydając z niego kilka fałszywych dźwięków. Słyszymy głos Spongebob'a zza kadru i Skalmar przestaje grać. Zaczyna wrzeszczeć na Sponge'a, że musi ćwiczyć na swój wieczorny koncert. Bob odpowiada "OK" i idzie do Sandy z Patrykiem. Wtedy pojawia się przejście w postaci bąbelków, a w następnej scenie możemy ujrzeć Skalmara grającego na koncercie. Wtedy to zaczynają się dziwne rzeczy. Niektóre klatki wydają się powtarzać, lecz dźwięk gra bez zarzutu (na tym etapie dźwięk jest zsynchronizowany z obrazem, więc nie zdarza się to często. Po zakończeniu gry rozlega się charakterystyczne "Buuu". Nie jest to jednak standardowe "Buuu", gdyż można w nim dosłyszeć żywą złośliwość. Kamera zaczyna pokazywać Spongebob'a w pierwszym rzędzie, który (co do niego nie podobne) również wyraża dezaprobatę. Od normalnej kreskówki odróżniają to oczy. Wyglądają jak żywe. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie, lecz uznaliśmy, że to po prostu jakaś nowa technologia. W następnym ujęciu widzimy Skalmara siedzącego na łóżku na tle nocnego nieba zza okna. Najbardziej niepokojące jest to, że w tym momencie nie ma dźwięku. Z głośników nie wydobywał się nawet standardowy szum. Trwało to przez 30 sekund, kiedy to Skalmar zaczął cicho łkać. Położył ręce (macki) na oczy i cicho zawył. Dźwięk był bardzo prawdziwy. Ekran zaczął powoli przybliżać się do jego twarzy. Było to bardzo powoli, różnicę można było zauważyć dopiero między 10 sek. Szloch staje się coraz głośniejszy, z coraz większą dozą gniewu i bólu. Następnie ekran drga lekko, a potem wraca do normalności. Płacz staje się coraz głosńiejszy i dosadniejszy jakby nie wydobywał się z głośników tylko Skalmar stał wraz z nami w pokoju. Nie istnieje jeszcze sprzęt, który mógłby emitować takiej jakości dźwięk. Następnie szloch trochę ucichł, przerodził się jakby w śmiech. W tle było słychać dziwny, niezidentyfikowany dźwięk. Po 30 sek. tego, ekran drgnął gwałtownie i coś błysnęło. Jeden z animatorów przewinął akcję i... Ukazał się nam obraz martwego dziecka. Nie miało połowy ciała i oczu. W tle widać było odbicie fotografa. Nie wyglądało to na zdjęcie policyjne. Wydawało się, że to ów fotograf zabił to dziecko. Zlękliśmy się, lecz wciąż mieliśmy nadzieję, że to jakiś chory żart. Po ponownym włączeniu Skalmar wciąż trzymał swe macki na oczach, z których zaczęła lecieć krew. Wyglądało to bardzo prawdziwie. Jego płacz stawał się coraz donośniejszy, zmieszał się ze skowytem. Wtedy ponownie ujrzeliśmy zdjęcie. Podobne, ale innego dziecka. Trwało to ok. 5 sekund. Od tego momentu zdjęcia pokazywały się coraz częściej i dłużej, a ciała na nich przedstawione były coraz bardziej makabryczne. Płacz zmieszał się ze śmiechem i był nazbyt prawdziwy. Po ok. minucie wszystko ustało. Ujrzeliśmy Skalmara stojącego an face i usłyszeliśmy donośny głos "ZRÓB TO". Skalmar powoli przystawia sobie pistolet do skroni i strzela. Krew oraz organy rozbryzgują się po całym ekranie, a w tle słychać owy przerażający śmiech. Ostatnie 5 sek. filmu wypełnione było przez widok zwłok Skalmara. Cała sprawa została zgłoszona prezesowi. Domagał się odpowiedzi na to co się stało. Nie wierzył naszym opowieścią, więc puściliśmy film na nowo. Ów obraz utkwił w mej głowie na zawsze. Śledztwo wykazało, że pliku nie modyfikował nikt z pracowników, a utworzony został ok. 24 sekundy przed naszym seansem. To ok. pół minuty za późno. Wszystkie programy nie wykazały niczego szczególnego, lecz my wiedzieliśmy, że coś było nie tak. Prowadzono też śledztwo w sprawie tych zdjęć, lecz nie zostały wysnute żadne wnioski. Żadne dziecko nie zostało na nim zidentyfikowane ani nie udało się ustalić tożsamości fotografa. Nigdy wcześniej nie wierzyłem w zjawiska tego typu, lecz od tego momentu podchodzę inaczej do takich spraw. ---- Tłumaczenie: Pan Cube Twórca: Nieznane Kategoria:Telewizja